


Спиртные аналогии

by bov_li_ttle



Category: Silent Hill (2006)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Other, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bov_li_ttle/pseuds/bov_li_ttle
Summary: Сибил и Роуз застрявшие, не то что души свои продавшие, но участь у них на лучший — каждый день всё равно, что ад.
Relationships: Cybil Bennett/Rose DaSilva
Kudos: 1





	Спиртные аналогии

— Роуз, мы через такое дерьмо с тобой прошли, что выпить — витамины, то, что доктор прописал, — смеётся хрипло Сибил, качая головой, пока её собеседница фыркает и прячет взгляд в стороне. Гранёный графин стукается дном о стеклянный кофейный столик, стоящий между диваном и камином — Сибил зажимает низкую ножку бокала средним и безымянным пальцами, а ладонь поддерживает снизу нераскрытый бутон пузатого стекла. Огненная пляска превращает бренди в жидкий янтарь (Роуз больше напоминает чёрный чай). Улыбка у неё на губах больше никогда не играет — только волчий оскал, похожий на пробегающую по лицу судорогу. За окном ломаной рассекает небо молния, через долю секунды рокочет глухо гром — Роуз вздрагивает, пальцы стискивают медальон на груди, скользя по краям подушечками пальцев и словно поглаживая успокаивающе. Жить на отшибе Сайлент-Хилла — страшно, пусть Тёмная Алесса их как под колпак стеклянный поместила: твари не приближаются, будто дом обведён меловым кругом по точно выверенному радиусу, но вой и рычание их всё равно слышны, покрывая кожу липким потом от ужаса. И только сейчас, сквозь призму шумящей грозы, они не слышны, но Сибил и Роуз знают, что в эти мгновения кого-то рвут на части, умывая городские улицы кровью.

Руки тянутся к сумке раньше, чем мысли — Роуз не отводит глаз от щели в шторах, где виднеется при вспышках молний бархатный лиловый оттенок неба, пока пальцы шарят по недрам сумки, заученно заглядывая во все кармашки. Ладонь сжимает миниатюрную пачку сигарет (одна и та же марка, словно других и не существует, возникает снова и снова, когда предыдущая пачка пустеет) и выуживает одну — тонкая и короткая, из тех, что называют женскими и можно выкурить за две-три хорошие затяжки. Для Роуз это подобно издевательству, нехватка ощущения дыма схожа с невозможностью сделать глубокий вдох, и потому часто приходится оставаться без сигарет, дожидаясь возникновения новой порции, а та и не торопится, словно магия, оберегающая их и позволяющая существовать, глумится. Должно быть, сверхъестественной силе скучно обитать в городе, что каждый день похож на другой чередой убийств, криков и судорожного топота бегущих к церкви.

— Брось эту гадость, — морщится брезгливо Сибил, пока женщина заботливо прикрывает ладонью огонёк зажигалки и коптит край сигареты. Если бы в первую их встречу Роуз закурила, наверняка отклоняя голову назад и выдыхая эффектно дым спустя пару секунд, зажимая сигарету между средним и указательным пальцем, при этом нарочито-небрежно отводя в сторону руку, то Сибил влюбилась бы в неё по одному удару сердца и полному отсутствию связных мыслей. Однако сейчас Роуз жалкая, цепляющаяся за сигарету, будто за панацею от страха, слепо веря в неё. — Не дыми, — Сибил переводит взгляд на изгибающиеся щупальца огня в камине и ведёт бокалом с бренди под носом, демонстративно перебивая табачный запах, но на деле лишь смешивая их в затейливое сочетание, терпкое, как из старых фильмов про мафию.

— Это то же, что и выпивка. Терапия, — отбивает Роуз по слогам. У неё уголки губ подрагивают нервно, и затяжки выходят неровными — кашель. За окном громыхает ещё раз. Это женщине причиняет мифическую боль, только вот ей самой кажется, что спину взаправду высекают стальными кнутами, выравнивая кровоточащими полосами; она отводит взгляд, сглатывая машинально и заходясь мгновенно перханьем, потому что проглатывает дым. В каждой комнате дома зажжён свет, а Роуз продолжает казаться, что есть клубящиеся тьмой углы и оттуда кто-то смотрит, не таясь, на них. Этот пристальный взгляд ощущается гулом в затылке, словно, вколов обезболивающего лошадиную дозу, ей сверлят череп. И Сибил, будто считывая её мечущуюся душу, закидывает руку на спинку дивана, понемногу съезжая ею и приобнимая Роуз, притягивая к себе под защиту. Голова той опускается ей на плечо; Сибил мягко вытаскивает из пальцев Роуз окурок и тушит его в керамической пепельнице, стоящей рядом с графином. Они сидят так, пока не утихает громыхание грозы за окном — резко выпрямившись, Роуз хмурится и чутко вслушивается в наступившую снаружи тишину, прерываемую только перестуком капель, тяжело срывающихся с краёв крыши и разбивающихся о землю, собираясь в выемках маленькими озёрами, о листья, упруго скатываясь по ним. Тишина бывает хуже звуков города, завёрнутого в темноту, она — напряжение, которым звенит окружающий воздух, которое искровыми разрядами скачет по коже, вызывая мурашки и встопорщивая волоски на руках. Дыхание Роуз постепенно замедляется, пока и вовсе не замирает в груди, словно она была бы не против слиться с домом и стать одной из деталей интерьера. И Сибил, подмечая это, ставит бокал на столик, затем заключая её подрагивающие нервно руки в свои ладони, точно в колыбель. Дрожь прошивает всё тело Роуз, чтобы мгновением позже стихнуть — она переводит на соседку свою глаза, смотря поначалу как будто сквозь. — Тебе не идёт бренди, — произносит после долгого взгляда Роуз и улыбается. Едва-едва, лёгким движением губ, зато искренне до чёртиков. Она почти смеётся, и Сибил это удивляет, потому что за время, проведённое здесь, от неё можно было услышать лишь смешок, да и тот редкость.

— А что же мне подходит? Водка со льдом? — глаза Сибил хитро прищуриваются, потому что выгибать надменно-вопросительно бровь она не умеет. Засмеявшись, наконец, Роуз качает головой, после чего встаёт и лёгкой, непривычной в своей редкости танцующей походкой приближается к высокому застеклённому шкафу, чья задняя стекла зеркальная, создающая иллюзия глубины и бесконечной множественности бутылок, стоящих на полках. Всё в этом доме — возобновляемые ресурсы, и алкоголь не исключение в своей вечной восполняемости; стеклянная дверца, когда её открывают, дрожит с едва слышным, слишком тонким для человеческого слуха звоном на стальных отполированных до зеркальности петлях, и Роуз придерживает её самыми кончиками пальцев, боясь оставить на идеальный прозрачности жирные отпечатки. Только спина её видна Сибил, но та словно видит сквозь затылок, как взгляд Роуз перескакивает с бутылку на бутылки, как глаза, вздрагивая, щурятся при вчитывании в глянцевые бликующие этикетки. Первая, вторая, третья, четвёртая — столько бутылок достаётся, зажимаемых за горлышки между пальцами и стукающихся стеклянным звоном, от которого ёкает испуганно сердце: а вдруг разобьётся? Интерес собирается слюной под языком Сибил, пока Роуз выставляет бутылки на столике, затем добавляет ещё одну, прежде не уместившуюся в руки, и садится на пол, скрестив ноги и совершенно по-ведьмински потерев ладони. Сибил пододвигает ей свой опустевший бокал и приносит с кухни вместе с лёдницей и заранее выдавленным соком лаймом — всё строго по инструкции Роуз, которая взаправду как будто смешивает колдовское зелье прямо в бокале, мурлыча себе под нос незамысловатую мелодию. — Лонг Айленд, — с осознанием человека, до которого наконец-таки дошло очевидное, выдыхает Сибил и, хрипло хохотнув, зарывается пальцами в свои волосы, взъерошивая их. Каминное пламя отражается в её глазах, танцуя по кайме радужки, когда женщина смотрит на Роуз, чинно сложившую руки перед собой. — Ты ассоциируешь меня с Лонг Айлендом? Это как минимум забавно.

Ответом Роуз только пожимает плечами, беря бокал обеими ладонями, обхватывая, как большую чашку чая, хотя ото льда, холодящего стекло, должно пробрать гудяющей болью до самых костей, звеня ноюще в суставах. Губы прикасаюся к стеклянному краю, словно захватывая его, и Роуз пригубляет коктейль, вскидывая брали и взглядом предлагая Сибил сделать то же самое — та слушается и, не отводя взгляд, не разрывая зрительный контакт, отпивает, плотно сжав губы и задерживая глоток во рту, пока тот прохладой растекается по рту, медленно начиная нагреваться, горя подожжённым спиртом на изысканном блюде, чем шеф-повар хочет поразить посетителя. И Роуз на этого шеф-повара удивительно похожа: вытянув шею, она испытующе всматривается в лицо Сибил.

— Я бы себя с Лонг Айлендом не сравнивала, но это твоё восприятие. Оно мне льстит, — одобрительно кивает Сибил; отставив бокал, Роуз озорной девчонкой упирает руки в пол и подаётся всем корпусом вперёд, разглядывая любопытно лицо напротив, словно видя впервые.

— А с чем ты меня ассоциируешь? — вопрос звучит приглушённо и как-то вкрадчиво, как мяукает кот, умышленно трущийся о ногу и выпрашивающий то ласку, то что-нибудь вкусненькое; знакомая с подобной уловкой, пусть и неконтролируемой, Сибил всё равно поддаётся, делая новый глоток коктейля, и пожимая плечами, потому что помнит, что Роуз такой озорной, такой _живой_ за всю их каторгу пребывания в Сайлент-Хилле бывает редко. Наверное, поэтому ей позволительная эта вольность.

— Вряд ли я смогу удивить тебя экзотичным коктейлем, да и экзотичностью в принципе.

— Неважно. Смысл ведь вовсе не в экзотичности, — пожимает плечами Роуз с нарочитым безразличием, которая безумно нравится Сибил, напоминая ребёнка, который очень сильно хочет казаться взрослым, напуская на себя равнодушие, якобы должное быть у каждого человека, пепеступившего черту переходного возраста. Взгляд замирает на щеке Роуз, с той стороны, где матово бликуют язычки пламени, и затем Сибил тянется, накрывая её щёку ладонью, ощущая свои пальцы бесчувственно-ледяными и надеясь, что кожа Роуз окажется достаточно тёплой, чтобы их согреть. — Я хочу домой, — тихо произносит та, ластясь к чужой руке, прикрыв глаза, и Сибил видит на лице собеседницы глубокий отпечаток усталой тоски. Должно быть, собственная жертвенность через какой-то период времени, вымариновавшись в последствиях и, пусть и осознанно выбранных, страданиях, надоедает. Сибил помнит, что в медальоне, который Роуз фактически не выпускает из рук и вечно крутит, ластяще поглаживает, портрет её дочери, скучание по которой стало её тоской, углублённой ноющей раной с тёмным сгустком крови. Вот и сейчас ладонь тянется, защищающе накрывая медальон, а ресницы дрожат, боясь открывать Сибил взгляд.

— Ты похожа на перебродившее вино. Ты застоялась здесь.

Смешок — Роуз запрокидывает голову, перемещая ладонь на глаза, а Сибил закрывает её уши, приглушая возобновляющийся снаружи дождь, и так они замирают на несколько секунд, которые медовой тягучестью текут по коже. Позже из-под руки Роуз появляются капли, чертящие дорожки вниз по скулам к ушам, устремляясь затем к шее.

— Я хочу домой, — шепчет Роуз. Сибил её обнимает, гладит по волосам, изламывая брови от ощущения своей беспомощности.

— Я с тобой.

Этого мало, ничтожно мало — Сибил это понимает. Роуз принимает и то. Иного варианта просто нет.


End file.
